Final Chances Of Love
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: Five years after graduation Jaden still hasn't confessed his love & now she's getting married to someone else! He gets help for a second chance from an unlikely ally, and now Jaden must travel back in time reliving the awful memories and also confess his feelings before somebody else does!


_(A/N: Final Chances Of Love._

_5 years after graduation Jaden still hadn't confessed his love to Alexis & now she's getting married to someone else! Now Jaden must travel back in time reliving the awful memories and also to confess his feelings before somebody else does! Fianceshipping_

_Some chapters of this was written by whoompah way back in 2008. At the end of 2011 I decided to adopt this and continue it. The original author doesn't seem to have any issues so please don't send reviews claiming I'm a story-thief!)_

**Chapter 1**

It's been five years since Jaden and the gang graduated from Duel Academy. Now they have just recently finished their final years of college and yet they still remain close friends like in the Duel Academy days.

Syrus now owns an apartment room on the fourth floor and is making his way up in the Duelling League tables.

Jesse is now working as the assistant of a movie director. His skill with electronic engineering provides him a promise in the movie making industry.

Chumley is now a successful card illustrator working for Maximillion Pegasus. At first he thought quitting school and taking the apprenticeship may be too risky, but as it turns out it gave him a better step forward for his future.

Bastion is now the head assistant of the famous scientist of Domino City that is Weevil Underwood.

Hassleberry is now a Kindergarten teacher for duel prep school. As it turns out, his muscularly figure make the little kids love him more than regular teachers.

Chazz is now the head CEO of his own company 'The Chazz Productions'. A successful company that hopes to be as powerful as Kaiba Corp.

And Alexis is now currently getting married.

Yep you heard right. The queen of Obelisk Blue is finally tying the knot. But not everyone is happy about the occasion.

A ray of the morning sunlight shone through the curtain of the fourth floor apartment. It shone brightly over a certain brunette still lying in bed. A smaller blunette leaned over and splashed a handful of water on the brunette's face.

"Jaden wake up! Today is the day!" exclaimed the blunette. The boy wore spectacles and was dressed formally in a blue tuxedo and a matching striped tie.

Jaden rolled over to his stomach. "Just five more minutes Sy… no hurry…"

"But Jaden! It's Alexis' wedding today! Did you forget? You're not even dressed yet!" pointed out Syrus.

It was true. Today was Alexis' wedding day. Jaden didn't forget that. He just didn't feel like going.

"I know Syrus it's Alexis' wedding day. I'm just not really motivated to go…" said Jaden quietly. He wasn't his usual happy self that morning. He wished that he could be happy for Alexis but he just can't.

"But Jay, Zane will be hurt too if you don't go to his and Alexis' wedding! They've been excited for this day all week! They're getting married!"

That was the reason why Jaden didn't want to go. Because truth be told; he loves Alexis and now she is going to be married to someone else.

But nonetheless, he's going to be a good friend and come to the wedding to support his friend. Jaden got up and got ready. He wore a black tuxedo with navy blue tie over his clean crisp white shirt.

His buddy Syrus was waiting excitedly by the door.

"Come Jay! Jesse will be here soon to pick us up!" signalled Syrus excitedly.

Jaden finished by picking up a piece of paper on his way out from a table. It was his 'congratulations speech'.

Soon after, a Jeep stopped in front of their apartment. Syrus and Jaden got in quickly. It was squashed inside. Jesse was driving and on the front seat was Bastion. Hassleberry, Syrus and Jaden squeezed in the back seat.

Jesse fixed the front mirrors and gritted his teeth. "Morning guys! I'll really have to drive fast today 'cause it looks like we're running late…"

'Don't worry… take as long as you need…' said Jaden quietly to himself. Bastion, Tyranno and Syrus were all having a conversation about what food will be served in the wedding. Jaden on the other hand felt depressed.

Jesse could see from the mirrors that something is wrong with Jaden. Soon after, they made it to the church. Tyranno, Bastion and Syrus all ran inside while Jaden tags along behind not really motivated at all. Jesse came to his side.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be happy today." Said Jesse, "I know it's hard for you but you know, you never really told her how you feel about her so was she supposed to know that you like her? Don't worry too much Jay, there are plenty of girls in this world."

With that they entered the church. It was decorated beautifully. Every row of seats has white lilies and everyone was dressed formally for the occasion. The pastor stood in front ready to wed the bride and groom. Zane stood on the pastor's left side in a white grooms outfit accompanied by his best man Atticus and Aster.

Jaden took his seat as he stared blankly at Zane, the man who will marry his dear Alexis. Zane had a warm smile on his face. He isn't his past Hell Kaiser self. He was just like the old Zane. Jaden sighed as he deeply imagined that it was him standing there and not Zane. But he knew in his heart no matter how hard he hoped for it, it was a dream no one could fulfil.

Suddenly, the classic wedding song began to play. Alexis walked in hand in hand with her father Mr Rhodes. Alexis wore a beautiful strapless white dress which shimmers with gems and sequins and a veil covered her face. She carried with her a bouquet of white roses. She had a smile on her face.

Jaden couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful, so happy. With every step she took towards the aisle, more regrets began to form in his mind.

"I must be the biggest idiot in this world." He thought. "I knew her since we were young and I must have about a billion chances to tell her how I feel, but I was always to scared to face her about the truth…"

You see, Jaden had always liked Alexis. But he never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Even Chazz was brave enough to tell her about his feelings. He wondered that maybe he was too scared to face the same rejection Chazz faced. But then again he wondered what would have happened if he told her in the first place about how he feels. Would he be the one standing there as the groom instead of Zane?

Alexis made it to the front of the room next to the pastor's right side. The ceremony had just begun.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to wed this wonderful young couple in holy matrimony." The pastor turned to Zane. "Zane Truesdale, will you obey the teachings of God? Will you be there to support, to help and assist in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor?"

"I do." Promised Zane.

The pastor turned to Alexis. "Alexis Rhodes, will you obey the teachings of God? Will you be there to support, to help and assist in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor?"

"I do." Promised Alexis.

"Then by the power invested in me and in holy matrimony, I wed thee husband and wife." Zane and Alexis exchanged rings. "You may kiss the bride." Announced the pastor.

Zane leaned forward and kissed Alexis gently. Jaden could have been happier to die in a war rather than to witness that moment again. It wasn't because it was a disgusting sight at all, it was actually lovely. It's just that it hurt so much to see.

Everybody clapped happily. Even Chazz Princeton who was next to Jaden accepted the fact already.

After the wedding, everyone gathered outside for a wedding picture. Zane and Alexis was in the centre. Their faces filled with joy. As the picture was taken, a familiar fat cat came from the corner of the church and purred at the sight of the bunch of people all smiling in the photo, except for one brunette. The cat purred.

After the photo, everyone went to a small building behind the church where the ceremony will be. The place was decorated with the same theme as the church. Then Jaden felt a pat on his back. Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Tyranno, Chazz, Jesse, Jasmine and Mindy came up to him.

"Hey Jaden! I guess I'm related to Alexis now" joked Syrus.

"I'm just hungry! I hope we get to eat soon!" said Chumley

"Quite a fine wedding ceremony I believe." Commented Bastion.

"Yeah! It's so clean and white!" exclaimed Tyranno

"I can't believe Alexis is married! Oh well, hey Mindy wanna get a drink together?" asked Chazz

"Not with you! Eww!" exclaimed Mindy

"Oh harsh there!" said Jasmine.

Everyone was still just like the school days.

Jesse stood near Jaden. "Don't be too sad Jay, at least she's with a good guy."

"Yeah but still…" said Jaden.

"Jaden!" called out a voice. Jaden turned around. It was Alexis. She signalled him to come over to her.

He walked towards her. She was still in the wedding dress. He had to keep reminding himself that she is now a married woman.

"Nice dress." Commented Jaden

"Thanks Jaden. I wasn't sure of this one at first but come to think about it, it is rather nice." She smiled

"Hard to believe little Lexi is now married" joked Jaden

"Hey I can still be a tough duelling opponent for you Jay" she laughed

"Wanna try that out now?" Jaden smirked holding his cards.

Alexis was about to say sure when Zane called her.

"Alexis! It's time for the slideshow." He called.

"Sorry Jay, we'll duel after the ceremony." She smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot after the slideshow is the couple's friend's speech. Are you ready for that later?"

"All set." Smiled Jaden

"I knew I can rely on you!" smiled Alexis. "I'll see you later!" she walked over to Zane.

Suddenly the room darkened as a massive overhead projector lowers. The ceremony's host which is Atticus spoke. "Now we'll have the slideshow of the bride! Made by the talented Jesse Anderson who we are sure to be a great director one day!"

The overhead projector turned on as the slide began. First was a picture of a baby girl. It was in the photo 'Baby Lexi'. Next was a photograph of Alexis when she was only about 6 years old. She had a smile on her face and a duel disk in one arm and cards in the other. The text on the photo reads 'Great duelist in the Making'

The audience laughed. Next was a photo of her in class in Duel Academy. Sitting next to her was Jaden.

Jaden can remember this shot like it was yesterday. "Maybe if I told her then that I liked her then things would be different." He thought. "How I wish I could have just one chance to go back then and fix this up."

Next was a photo of Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Tyranno, Jesse, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine. The boys all wore a baseball uniform. No one smiled in the photograph. Alexis though seemed the most disappointed.

Jaden remembered this photograph. And he remembered exactly why she was sad in this photograph too. Jaden felt more regrets. "If only I could just go back then and fix this all up!" he thought "I'll relive those awful memories just to make her smile" he thought.

Suddenly, everyone in the room froze still except for Jaden. Jaden was shocked.

"What is going on?" he thought "Have I lost my mind again?" Winged Kurriboh appeared near his side. "Oh hey there buddy."

Then the familiar fat cat appeared and purred to his leg. "Pharaoh! Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Jaden, aren't you happy to see my cat?" said a very familiar voice.

Jaden turned around in shock. It was Professor Banner! He was standing right in from of him. "**PROFESSOR BANNER! IS THAT REALLY YOU?** I thought you were dead!"

"Well Jaden I still am!" he said happily. "But you see, my spirit is here to haunt you children for defeating me and thus sending me to my demise!" he said this whole thing in a happy tone.

"What? To haunt me?"

"Perhaps, you find the word 'watch over' more comforting." Smiled Banner. "Anyways, on to the main point. I know of your feelings for Alexis, and your regrets for not telling her how you really feel. But you see Jaden, I have this power to allow you to enter the photographs shown. So basically you'll travel back in time with a chance to fix your mistakes and regrets and perhaps change your future."

"Go back in time huh….?" Asked Jaden

"Precisely, so will you accept my help?"


End file.
